Amor a primera mordida
by LunnaticAnn
Summary: ¿Y si Edward no se hubiera enamorado de Bella si no de su hermana Alex? ¿Que pasaria si "Los frios" y "Los originales" se encontraran en el camino? ¿ Y si Alex tuviera que elegir entre Damon y Edward? Intrigas, Romance, Drama. Mi primer crossover
1. Cambio de vida

El viaje me había dejado agotada. Venir viajando de Nueva York a Forks era realmente extenuante.

Me estaba mudando por estúpidas razones y yo lo sabia pero necesitaba alejarme de todo eso.

Afortunadamente mis padres eran comprensivos y cuando les dije que quería irme, un poco histérica y con lágrimas en los ojos, mi papa pidió su traslado y arreglaron todo para mudarnos, aunque ellos no sabían la verdadera razón. La única que lo sabía era mi hermana Bella y ella tan dulce y comprensiva como siempre me guardo el secreto. Ella era casi un año más grande que yo. Ella iba a cumplir 18 y yo 17, lo más curioso es que ambas habíamos nacido en septiembre, ella el 13 y yo el 11 solo que un año después. Sé que suena extraño pero por circunstancias extrañas naci antes de lo planeado y aquí estamos.

Subí a la segunda planta a dejar mis cosas y me detuve indecisa sobre que habitación elegir. Sería mejor que le preguntara a Bella.

-¡BELLAAA! ¿Qué habitación vas a querer?-dije gritando y asomándome por las escaleras. A veces era muy escandalosa.

-¿Es necesario todo ese ruido?-pregunto ella. Rodé los ojos y ella me vio.-la del principio.

-Ok-fui y puse mis cosas en la habitación más alejada de todas y me encanto, tenía un pequeño balconcito y una vista hermosa del bosque de al lado.

El día paso acomodando las cosas y después de acomodar mis diversos posters por toda la habitación baje a cenar. Fui a dormir con plena conciencia de que mañana seria un día difícil.


	2. Primer día de clases

Me levante temprano y me metí a la ducha. Al salir me maquille un poco, realmente no me gustaba exagerar con eso, me deje mi largo cabello castaño suelto, me vestí con unos pantalones de mezclilla entubados, mis favoritos, una blusa morada con negra, un chaleco que hacia juego con los pantalones, mis inseparables converse negros y tome mi bolso que hacia juego igual, mi celular y mis adorados audífonos, que sería mi vida sin ellos; pero después regrese porque de seguro mama me haría ponerme un suéter así que tome mi cazadora y baje.

-Te ves muy linda-me dijo mama.

-Gracias.

Papa gruño.

-Si alguien se trata de pasar con mi princesa le arranco la cabeza.

Rodé los ojos pero le sonreí con dulzura, papa nunca cambiaria.

- ¿Lista?-pregunto Bella. Ella vestía solo con vaqueros y su abrigo, supuse que llevaría una blusa de manga larga abajo, ambas éramos muy friolentas y el clima no ayudaba.

-Claro, vamos

-No van a tomar nada chicas-sonó mas a una afirmación que a pregunta.

-En la escuela-respondimos mi hermana y yo al unisonó.

-Que les vaya bien mis amores-dijo mi cariñosa madre.

Salimos de la casa y nos subimos a mi precioso Camaro rojo, regalo del tío Evan, en Nueva York no necesitabas tener auto pero aquí sería necesario así que fue mi regalo de cumple, llegamos a la escuela muy rápido.

Al bajar del auto vi que un Volvo plateado se estacionaba en la plaza contigua y de él bajaron cinco jóvenes extremadamente apuestos cada uno a su manera pero el que llamo mi atención fue el cobrizo, era un ángel caído del cielo, el se percato de mi mirada ya que estaba parada como estúpida sin cerrar la puerta de mi coche, clavo sus ojos dorados en mí y me miro con una rara expresión.

-Alex vamos-dijo mi hermana sacándome de mí trance, camine pero después voltee a ver de nuevo al chico. Era tan guapo que las palabras no servían para describirle. Pero cuando nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar me sonrió. Me sonroje y desvié la vista para seguir caminando y meterme a la escuela.

Fuimos por nuestros horarios: Probabilidad y estadística, Biología, Literatura, Deportes... pff sería un día pesado.

La primera clase me tocaba con mi hermana (yo iba un curso avanzada en algunas materias) y paso aburrida, lo que si es que tanto ella como yo odiamos al maestro por hacernos pasar al frente a presentarnos, ambas éramos demasiado tímidas pero Bella lo era diez veces más así que tome la iniciativa y yo nos presente a ambas con una sonrisa. Al regresar a nuestros lugares me sonrió agradecida. La segunda era Bilogía y esa no nos tocaba juntas así que ella se fue a su clase y yo a la mía. Al entrar al salón me quede helada. El chico. El chico guapo de cabello cobrizo estaba ahí y, maldición, el único lugar disponible era junto a él. ¡Rayos! El profesor venía detrás de mí y me presente con él, firmo el justificante y me mando a sentarme.

Me acerque al único lugar disponible y vi que mi compañero me miraba con una sonrisa torcida extremadamente burlona. Oí murmullos a mis espaldas.

-Hola-se presento- soy Edward Cullen.-me extendió su mano y me sonrió de tal forma que creí que mi corazón se me saldría del pecho en respuesta.

-Alexandra Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Alex-dije y tome su mano. Sentí una corriente eléctrica atravesarme y después como el sonrojo coloreaba mis mejillas. Sus manos estaban muy frías, supuse que era por el clima.

-Un gusto Alex.

En ese preciso momento sentí que mi vida no volvería a ser igual.

**Hola! Este es mi primer crossover y debo advertirles que está un poco fuera de lo común en mi opinión pero espero les guste y me dejen unos lindos reviews, xOxO**


	3. Una razon para seguir viviendo

Edward POV.

Un fastidioso día más de escuela. A veces sentía que moría de aburrimiento literalmente, yo no podía morir, bueno al menos no así de fácil. Y lo que lo empeoraba mas, la alegría radioactiva de mi duende, y a veces tormento, favorito, mi hermana Alice; se había negado a decirme y había bloqueado su mente así que ahora estaba con la duda. Llegamos a la escuela y me aparque en mi lugar de costumbre. Fue cuando la vi, su sangre era la más dulce que hubiera olido en 90 años, _mi cantante,_ pero me refrene, primero porque Alice me había advertido hace años que esto pasaría y estaba listo y segundo porque al mirar sus ojos cafés me di cuenta que yo nunca iba a poder hacerle daño. Era tan linda, su hermoso rostro tenía forma de corazón pero tenía un deje infantil y redondeado en sus facciones, su cabello castaño era largo y brillante, era delgada pero aun así las curvas se afianzaban muy bien a su cuerpo. Me sentí como un adolescente hormonal. Ella me miraba como deslumbrada hasta que su hermana la llamo.

-Alex vamos- camino pero antes de entrar a la escuela volteo a verme y le sonreí, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza así que desvió la vista y entro.

-Edward quita esa cara de idiota y entremos-me dijo Rosalie tratando de parecer severa pero en su interior estaba feliz por mí, en realidad todos lo estaban, de que iba a dejar de ser un cascarrabias amargado según Alice. La primera clase me tocaba con la duende, así que nos sentamos en nuestros lugares de costumbre mientras seguía a la chica por medio de los pensamientos de los demás. Algunos eran realmente… inapropiados, sobre todo los que provenian de los hombres, gruñi un poco. A ella no la iban a tocar, de eso me encargaria yo, ella era mia pense para mi, espera espera ¿dije _mia? _No conocia a esa chica, era mi cantante si pero yo no la podia proclamar como mia, no importaba lo que Alice hubiese visto, ella no me pertenecia en ningun aspecto. Ese pensamiento me dolio. Pero ¿que pasaria si pudiera decir que ella era mia? Me senti feliz ante esa perspectiva, empece a idear muchas maneras de acercarme hasta que mi hermana me interrumpio con un pensamiento suyo.

_Vas a tenerla un poco facil en ese aspecto Edward porque estara en la mayoria de tus clases, lo malo es que no vas a poder leer su mente._

-¿Qué?- pregunte en un susurro, la clase ya había empezado pero el profesor no nos ponía atención.

_Ella es muy peculiar al igual que su hermana, al parecer su combinación genética es la culpable_- se rio de su comentario- _así que supongo que estarás igual que cualquier otro humano preguntándote que es lo que la chica siente por ti hahaha. _

A mi hermana le llego una visión: _se están presentando ante su clase _dijo Alice _pareciera que ella es la mayor, se nota que Bella es más tímida que ella, que linda ¿no? Defendiendo a su hermana más grande que ella y es lista, va avanzada._

No dije nada solo sonreí inconscientemente, ella era valiente, linda, lista y protectora, era única.

No note lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo hasta que sonó el timbre, me tocaba Biología con ella.

Me dirigí rápidamente al salón y me senté en mi lugar a esperar, vi a la chica por los pensamientos de los demás, Mike Newton se alegraba de que le tocara Biología con ella, ese chico era peor que todos, le gustaban las dos hermanas, cerdo. Ya me encargaría yo de él. La chica entro por la puerta y su mirada recorrió el salón hasta detenerse en mi, su corazón se acelero por lo que yo sonreí, le dio su pase al profesor y este la mando a sentarse, el único lugar libre era junto a mí, Mike destilaba vitriolo hahaha, pequeño e irritante humano.

Se sentó la chica.

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen- me presente y extendí mi mano solo para tocar su piel.

- Alexandra Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Alex-su voz era clara y hermosa, estrecho mi mano pero debió notar lo frio que estaba. Su piel era suave y calida.

-Un gusto Alex.-en realidad no se imaginaba la verdad encerrada en mis palabras.

La clase comenzó y todo fue normal, salvo por las miradas que me dirigía Alex, una vez la pille y me voltee a verla, le sonreí y ella volteo la vista sonrojada, se veía adorable con sus mejillas color carmín, estaba dividido por dos tipos de deseos y ambos podrían considerarse bajos tomando en cuenta de que se trataba de una niña en comparación con un vampiro de más de 100 años.

Necesite recordarme lo que era bueno, moral y correcto para interponerlo a lo que yo realmente quería: llevármela de ahí. Pero ¡Demonios! Lo único que quería era raptarla y llevarla a algún sitio alejado de todo y de todos, _y de vuelta el adolescente hormonal _pensé para mí.

**Hola! Subiré hasta donde llevo escrito al momento, este es el ultimo capitulo que escribi asi que para que suba la próxima actualización chance tarde un poco, espero que me digan que tal la historia, xOxO**


	4. Recuerdos

_Corría como loca, no sabía exactamente porque lo hacía pero tenía la sensación de querer huir de algo… o de alguien. Me dedique a correr como loca por un bosque que conocía como la palma de mi mano, iba a ahí desde niña con Bella, Elena, Bonnie y Caroline pero esta vez me hallaba completamente sola. Entonces apareció frente a mí la causa de mi terror, ahí estaba el, tan perfecto como siempre, con esa sonrisa cínica que en una época yo adore y con esos hermosos ojos azul eléctrico que me impedían pensar, no sé en qué instante el escenario cambio pero el ya no sonreía, me veía con una máscara de frialdad, avanzo hacia mí con sus colmillos expuestos, decidido a matarme…_

Me desperté sobresaltada, ese sueño había sido tan real, me revolví en mi cama con una incómoda sensación en la boca del estomagó, me sentía observada. Respire profundamente tratando de calmarme pero no podía, mi corazón daba saltos hiperactivos en mi pecho y por rostro se deslizaban lagrimas que no podía controlar, _solo fue un sueño _trate de convencerme, el no me volvería a encontrar, no lo haría. Mire hacia el despertador, eran las 5:49 de la mañana, decidí levantarme porque estaba segura que si cerraba los ojos volvería a ver ese rostro que ahora solo despertaba miedo y dolor en mi así que me quede sentada en mi cama pensando en cualquier cosa, hasta en la inmortalidad del cangrejo si era necesario pero no en _el. _Vague por mis pensamientos hasta que llegue a Edward Cullen, era un poco raro, él y toda su familia poseían demasiada belleza para ser cierta, había algo extraño ahí, bah seguramente me estoy volviendo loca. Aun así había algo en Edward, causaba… fascinación en mí, pero me daba miedo admitirlo, la última vez que un hombre, provoco eso en mí las cosas acabaron mal. ¡_Basta! _Me reprendí, dije que no pensaría en e_l. _Mejor me enfoque en Edward, en Edward y sus hermosos ojos dorados. Cuando llego la hora me bañe y me arregle para la escuela, hacia un frio de los mil demonios por lo que opte por ponerme una blusa de algodón un poco gruesa, mis vaqueros, unas botas largas y una gabardina Burberry rosa que me habían regalado mi tío Evan y su novia Nicole, junto con media docena más, eran unos despilfarradores pero esta vez se excusaron diciendo que haría mucho frio aquí, esa vez no se equivocaron, la temperatura me helaba los huesos. Baje a desayunar y Bella ya estaba ahí, tapada de los pies a la cabeza, a ella no le gustaba mucho vestir con ropa de marca pero de vez en cuando la persuadía, hoy no era un día de esos. Mi hermana era una buena persona, era amable, desinteresada, valiente y madura además de un poco torpe, yo en cambio me comportaba como niña todavía, solía ser egoísta en ocasiones y se me daban bien las actividades físicas cosa que a ella no, no cabe duda que éramos dos polos opuestos. Suspire sonoramente al sentarme a la mesa y empecé a jugar con la comida.

-¿Como estas?-me pregunto Bella

-Bien-mentí-¿Por qué tendría que estar mal?

-Se que te levantaste porque volviste a tener pesadillas y eso lo sé por tus ojos rojos, signo de que lloraste y tus ojeras.-dijo.

Suspire de nuevo, yo no gritaba con las pesadillas, las padecía en silencio pero siempre terminaba ojerosa y con los ojos irritados, sobre todo en los últimos meses.

-¿Es por lo del día de hoy no?-pregunto de nuevo.

-Si- hoy se cumplía un año de que lo había conocido pero no me permití recordarlo ampliamente.-Ya no tengo hambre, nos vemos en el auto.

Y diciendo esto me pare, agarre mis cosas y salí de la casa en dirección al Camaro, pase involuntariamente la vista por los arboles y vi un cuervo, un gran cuervo negro, reprimí el grito de terror que estaba por salir de mis labios y me metí hiperventilando al coche. _¡Cálmate! Solo es un estúpido animal, no tiene nada que ver, tranquila _me decía a mi misma pero ni yo me engañaba así que opte por al menos intentar cambiar mi expresión para que Bella no se preocupara mas. Al cabo de unos minutos la puerta del copiloto se abrió haciéndome saltar.

-¿Estas lista?-pregunto mi hermana.

_No._

-Sí, vamos.

Conduje con precaución para no tener un accidente y en el coche íbamos en total silencio. Bella volteaba a verme como intentando hablar pero se callaba y volvía a mirar al frente, fue hasta que llegamos a la escuela que hablo.

-Se que estas mal hermanita pero quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, para cuidarte y sabes que no permitiré que te pase algo, ese tipo no se te volverá a acercar, lo que te hizo es imperdonable y doloroso pero tú eres más fuerte que eso ¿ok?

Asentí y la abrace.

-Gracias Belly Bells.

-De nada Lexi Ly- nos habíamos puesto así cuando éramos niñas y nos seguíamos diciéndonos así.- Si te sientes mal háblame y nos vamos a casa.

Asentí nuevamente.

Salimos de la calidez del auto y me llego el frio hasta la medula.

-Buenos días Alex-me saludo una voz sedosa y por segunda vez en el día pegue un brinco.-Lo siento no era mi intensión asustarte-se disculpo Edward.

-No te disculpes, venia distraida y por eso me sobresalte-menti, aunque una parte era verdad. Voltee a ver a mi hermana que estaba parada a mi lado y reaccione-no te he presentado a mi hermana, Edward ella es Bella, Bella el es Edward.

-Mucho gusto Bella-dijo Edward y mi hermana le extendio su mano a modo de saludo, el dudo un poco pero la tomo.

-Igualmente Edward, siento dejarlos pero tengo clase con la señora Goff y no quiero llegar tarde.- se acerco a mi y me susurro-cualquier cosa me hablas, te quiero hermanita.

Y se fue hacia su clase. Edward me veia con ternura.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, es solo que se nota que se quieren mucho.

-La verdad es que si, Bella es la única en la que puedo confiar-dije con cierta tristeza y amargura, me sentía tan traicionada por aquellas que juraron ser mis amigas. Debía dejar eso atrás, Caroline, Bonnie y sobre todo Elena debían dejar de existir para mí.

Edward me observaba como queriendo descifrar mis pensamientos pero yo me encogí de hombros indicándole que lo dejara pasar.

-¿Te acompaño a tu clase?-pregunto con una sonrisa encantadora cuando nos encaminábamos ambos a Biologia. Mi corazón resoplo.

-Claro-le dije y agregue con ironía- pero espero no desviarte de tu camino, seguro que tendrás que caminar un montón hasta tu salón.

Su risa se oyó por todo el pasillo y varias personas voltearon a vernos con curiosidad chismosa.

Fuimos hablando en el camino.

-¿Hace mucho frio no?

-Demasiado para mi gusto, no me mal entiendas, lo prefiero mil veces al calor pero hay un límite y créeme este es el mío.

-Debe ser difícil vivir aquí para ti.

-Un poco-admití- pero lo prefiero al lugar donde antes vivía.

-¿Por qué te mudaste Alex?- su curiosidad intensa y sus ojos hipnotizantes me desarmaron y le conteste con la verdad.

-Porque ya no era seguro vivir ahí- su expresión de confusión me hizo caer en cuenta de mi error.- Ya sabes, New York la inseguridad y eso-reí nerviosamente esperando que no se diera cuenta.

Entramos al salón y nos sentamos en nuestros lugares. El silencio se apodero de nosotros. Empecé a divagar en mis pensamientos y un recuerdo llego a mí involuntariamente.

_El día estaba precioso, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor en las canchas de la escuela de Mystic Falls, Bella estaba viendo el entrenamiento del equipo de futbol y el de nosotras, las porristas; estábamos preocupadas por nuestra prima Elena la cual estaba muy deprimida por la reciente muerte de sus padres y quien no lo estaría pero al parecer el nuevo alumno, Stefan Salvatore, había conseguido levantarle un poco el ánimo, a leguas se veía que estaba coladisima por él. Estábamos Bonnie, Elena y yo calentando pero Caroline no había llegado, algo sumamente raro en ella, entre todas habíamos estado llamándolas como locas pero no contestaba. De repente un convertible azul, un Chevrolet clásico, apareció con Caroline adentro junto a un chico de cabello negro, rodé los ojos, Caroline nunca cambiaria. Se despidieron con un beso y bajo del auto. Ella se disculpo por haber llegado tarde alegando estar ocupada, Elena nos volteo a ver y le pregunte qué pasaba, se encogió de hombros indicándome que me contaría después y centro su atención en el chico del auto el cual observo a través de sus gafas oscuras a ella y a mi alternadamente y antes de irse nos dirigió una sonrisa burlona pero sexy. Ese chico tenía algo raro, no sabía describir que pero había algo…_

-¿Alex?-me llamo Edward.

-Lo siento, ¿Qué decías?-me sonroje al darme cuenta que por estar en las nubes Edward me había estado hablando.

-Nada pero ¿estás bien?-pregunto con preocupación.

-Si-le respondí no muy segura.

Afortunadamente la clase empezó y paso rápidamente al igual que todo el día, parecía que habían apretado el botón de avanzar a la videocasetera, tenía miedo de llegar a casa porque sabía que estando ahí todo se me vendría encima.

Bella me trajo a casa y se volvió a ir, no quería dejarme sola pero la convencí de que estaría bien, me dijo que le llamara por cualquier cosa y se fue hacia La Push a visitar a Jacob Black, un viejo amigo.

Mire el hermoso piano de cola que había en el salón y me acerque a él, pase los dedos por las teclas y me senté en el banquillo, las notas seguían siendo perfectas. Empecé a tocar aquella canción que tanto me lo recordaba sintiendo como el dolor afloraba en mi, mi pesadilla me había representado el miedo que tenia hacia su naturaleza pero no el dolor de mi corazón roto por una traición de dos personas a las cuales amaba y pensaba que me amaban. Incapaz de seguir me deje caer llorando, tratando de sacar todo, afortunadamente estaba sola. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así hasta que caí en un pozo oscuro que me abrazo y no salí de el.

**¿Review?**


	5. ¿Amigos?

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y L.J. Smith, yo solo uso mi rara imaginacion con ellos haha.**

* * *

><p>Narrador POV<p>

El sabía que no era correcto pero tenía que hacerlo. Hoy no era un día cualquiera, hoy hace un año se conocieron.

La única cosa que él le debía a Caroline.

Todavía la recordaba con toda exactitud, su cabello castaño con reflejos entre dorados y rojizos a la luz del sol, el café chocolate de sus ojos que lo miraban retadoramente y sus carnosos y rojos labios fruncidos en una mueca reprobatoria.

Le había parecido divertida la actitud de esa pequeña humana.

Suspiro mientras la veía dormir a través de su ventana.

Se veía mejor que antes, su cabello estaba más largo y su rostro había madurado mas, se veía más hermosa, si es que eso era posible. Suspiro de nuevo pero era por tristeza, era imposible que ese ángel fuera para un demonio como él.

Con una última mirada hacia la chica partió hacia el que alguna vez fue su hogar, pero ya no, no sin ella ahí.

Edward POV.

Sabía que algo no andaba bien. Me sentía extremadamente ansioso después de ver a Alex así. Alice me había tratado de tranquilizar pero aun así no pudo con todo y los poderes empáticos de Jasper. Me aguante como pude pero no dure mucho y fui a su casa para ver como estaba. La casa de los Swan era modesta pero linda, transmitía calor hogareño. Alice venia conmigo porque quería asegurarse de que no haría ninguna locura, bufe de nuevo.

-Edward si sigues así te saldrán canas antes de tiempo-se burlo al tiempo que tocaba el timbre, yo simplemente la ignore.

Pasaron los segundos y Alice volvió a tocar, nadie respondía. Me preocupe más.

-¿Crees que deberíamos entrar? Vi que su hermana iba a salir y Alex debería estar en casa.

Me importo un rábano lo demás y entre, la puerta no tenía seguro.

-¿Alex?-la llame casi a gritos mientras recorría como loco desesperado toda la casa. Llegue al salón y la vi tirada en el piso muy pálida-¡Alex!

La cargue al instante con dulzura, se sentía tan frágil en mis brazos y salí de la casa con Alice detrás de mí.

-¿Qué le paso?

-No lo sé, cuando la encontré estaba así.-conteste mientras la metía en el Volvo.

Maneje más rápido de lo que alguna vez habría creído posible y llegamos en tiempo record al hospital.

Un interno llego hasta nosotros, nos encamino a urgencias y mientras caminábamos pregunto.

-¿Qué paso?

-No lo sabemos-respondió mi hermana- la encontramos así.

-¿Son familiares?-negamos-ok entonces deben llamar a sus padres.

Y diciendo esto se la llevo.

Alice estaba ya hablando por teléfono, ni siquiera pregunte nada, ¿Qué sería de mi si algo le ocurría a Alex?

Las dos horas más largas de mi vida definitivamente.

Según los doctores ella no tenía nada, solo había sido un desmayo por culpa del estrés y de su mala alimentación, me preocupo el hecho de que no se estuviera alimentando bien pero ya hablaría con ella.

Su familia estaba aquí, su madre lloraba porque Alex tenía problemas del corazón y sentía pánico por su hija pequeña. No era el primer episodio de este tipo según sus recuerdos, yo también compartí su miedo ¿sería la vida tan injusta como para quitármela ahora que la había encontrado? No, yo no lo permitiría. Vagabundee más en mi mente tratando de distraerme hasta que Carlisle apareció.

-_Puedes estar tranquilo Edward, ella va a estar bien.- _el ya sabía todo lo relacionado con Alex y respire aliviado ante su afirmación, mi padre jamás me engañaría.

Lo oí hablar con los padres de Bella al igual que oírlos suspirar aliviados.

-¿Podemos pasar a verla?

-Está bien señora Swan pero que sean solo unos minutos-respondió Carlisle con ese tono tan tranquilizador que usaba siempre.

-Gracias Edward-me dijo Bella volteándose a verme- te juro que no me habría perdonado si algo le hubiera pasado algo a mi hermana.

Bella también era una buena chica.

-No te preocupes-le dije- tu hermana me cae muy bien y yo ya la considero mi amiga-mentí. Yo quería ser algo más que eso.

Ella me sonrió simplemente y se fue con sus papas.

Los padres de Alex entraron a la habitación junto con Bella, Alex le pidió a su mama un montón de veces que se calmara, claro que sí, mi ángel no permitía que nadie se preocupara por ella. Después de convencerlos que iba a estar bien ellos abandonaron su habitación.

No me di cuenta cuando sus padres se acercaron a mí.

-Muchas gracias por traer a mi hija-dijo su padre quien se veía incomodo, se veía como un hombre de pocas palabras.

-No fue nada señor Swan-respondí amablemente.

-No digas eso muchacho-intervino su madre-en serio estamos muy agradecidos contigo-me sonrió con picardía y calidez cuando agrego-mi hija seguramente querrá verte.

-Creo que iré a saludarla-dije cuando me recupere, algo en su tono me dijo que su madre intuía algo. ¿Yo era tan obvio?

Me dirigí a la puerta de su cuarto y gire el pomo.

Ella estaba un poco pálida todavía pero nada tan preocupante. Sonrió al verme y el aire se atasco en mi garganta.

-Hola

-Hola ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien gracias, solo fue un desmayo-no me gustaba que restara importancia al asunto pero lo deje pasar.- ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro-conteste sin dudar. Me senté en la silla al lado de la cama.

-¿Qué hacías en mi casa?

Diablos.

Supe que tenía que ser honesto, quería hacer bien las cosas desde el principio.

-Estaba preocupado por ti, en la escuela te veías muy rara y quise comprobar que estuvieras bien.-Se quedo callada pensando.- ¿pasa algo?

-Es solo que no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué te preocupas por mi? Nos acabamos de conocer.

Yo daría la vida por ti, pensé, preocuparme es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Te considero una amiga-dije a regañadientes, yo quería más que eso de ella pero tenía que ir lento, ella no dijo nada y el miedo me invadió ¿y si ella no quería nada conmigo?- a no ser que a ti te moleste.

-Claro que no Edward-sonrió.-tú me agradas.

-Entonces ¿amigos?-pregunte sonriente.

-Amigos.

Mi esperanza creció un poco ese día, tal vez podría tener una oportunidad.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Me tarde lo se lo se y lo lamento mucho, que mas daría yo por escribir diario y no hacer nada mas pero hay algo horrible llamado escuela que me lo impide hahaha espero les guste el capi.<strong>

**Océanos de amor y millones de besos.**


End file.
